Meet the Robinsons and the Potters
by Ash the DragonGuardian
Summary: Hello and meet the first of many (I hope!) Meet the Robinsons and Harry Potter Fanfics! Meet as Harry and Lewis adventure into the past and save it from a terrible danger! PLEASE! Read and Review!
1. The begininng

**SUMMERRY:**

 **Not Muggle but Hogwarts cannot find Harry.**

 **Lewis is an Orphan abandon by his mother and goes to the same school as Harry, they become really good friends and then it goes to the science fair which becomes trouble because of the Bowler Hat guy. Wilbur needed to go back in time to the two to save the future.**

 **WILL THEY SUCCEED? OR WILL WILBUR BE ERASED FOR GOOD? WHAT IS HARRY'S FUTURE? WILL LEWIS FIND HIS MOTHER? WILL I EVER STOP RANTING?!**

 **Ok I'm good.**

 **Anyway… FIRST CHAPTER ONWARDS!**

 **STORY TELLER (Who sounds suspiciously like Wilbur):** Hello, we are going to read the story of Lewis and Harry.

Harry Potter was friendless.

Dudley would scare off everyone who would become his friend so Harry kept his head down, and made to his desk as usual and place his usual stuff on his desk.

"Good morning everyone, we have a new student this year, what's your name darling?" Mrs Harold, the teacher said and motioned a boy about the same height as me excluding his ridiculously long stuck up blonde hair with blue eyes and round glasses like me.

"Lewis." He simply said.

"Any last names?"

"No." He said quietly.

"Well, sit next to Harry, Harry raise your hand so he knows where you are." Mrs Harold instructed and I hesitantly rose my hand, and quickly pulled it down.

"Hello Harry." Lewis said as he sat.

"Hello." I said quietly, rasping as I had not used my voice in weeks.

He looked concernedly at me and we continued with the lesson as usual, when the bell rang, I was the first out and sat in a secluded area alone.

"Harry, can I sit with you?" Lewis said nervously.

"Sure."

He sat next to me and pulled a captain time travel lunch box out.

"That's cool." I said, gesturing to his lunch box.

"Thanks."

I caught the eye of one Dudley Dursley.

"Oh no. Lewis, you might have to go. Dudley doesn't like me sitting with anyone so…" I said.

"Why? Do you hate me?"

"No, he beats up anyone who is nice to me so I think you should go. Please." I begged him because Dudley came closer.

He noticed him and said "No."

"Why?"

"I will be your friend. You're my first friend."

"As you are mine." I said with a smile.

"Want to go to the Library?"

"Sure, Dudley never goes in there." I said as a reply.

So we ran to the library and he went straight for the science area with me in tow.

"Sorry, just, science is too interesting to pass up." He said blushing.

"I think it's interesting too."

"Where do you live?"

"With Dudley, he's my cousin at 4 private drive." I said.

"I feel sorry for you to have that as your cousin!" He said.

We shared a couple of chuckles.

"I live in an orphanage."

"Are your parents dead?"

"I don't know, why do you live with your cousin?"

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle too. My parents died in the same car crash where I got this scar." I shifted some of my black messy hair to the side and showed him the scar.

"Whoa! Hang on… From a car crash? Not possible!" He exclaimed.

"Well it is for me." I mumbled.

 **STORY TELLER (Who sounds suspiciously like Wilbur):** After that moment they became really good friends and Harry convinced his Uncle Walrus and Aunt Giraffe to put him in the same orphanage as Wilbur and they shared a room with Goob.

 **FASTFORWARDFASTFORWARDFASTFORWARDFASTFORWARDFASTFORWARDFASTFORWARDFASTFORWARDFASTFORWARDFASTFORWARDFASTFORWARDFASTFORWARDFASTFORWARDFASTFORWARDFO**

"Come on Harry! This is an once in a life time opportunity!" Lewis, now 12 years of age was trying to wake Harry Potter, Now just Harry, up.

"Fine, just got to put shoes on." I mumbled, tired.

Goob said something's which I didn't get as did Rose who was trying to get Lewis in another interview.

"Come on!" I told him, grabbing him by the hand as he pulled the wagon and we ran to the science fair to enter Lewis's invention which WILL work!

We were there and as we walked I noticed a strange black haired fellow following us and Lewis ignored it, lifted the machine on a table as we were instantly yanked to meet the same strange fellow…

 **Cliff hanger! Hope you like the first of many Harry Potter and Meet the Robinsons crossover!**

 **So please review, POSITIVE THOUGHTS PEOPLE!**

 **Flames will be used on camp this weekend which I and Celestia are going for Pathfinders.**

 **Oh and here's some cookies! (::)**

 **Thank you for reading all of this! ( -'.')- -('.'- ) I FEEL SPECIAL! Until you flame me…**


	2. To The future!

**SUMMERRY:**

 **Not Muggle but Hogwarts cannot find Harry.**

 **Lewis is an Orphan abandon by his mother and goes to the same school as Harry, they become really good friends and then it goes to the science fair which becomes trouble because of the Bowler Hat guy. Wilbur needed to go back in time to the two to save the future.**

 **WILL THEY SUCCEED? OR WILL WILBUR BE ERASED FOR GOOD? WHAT IS HARRY'S FUTURE? WILL LEWIS FIND HIS MOTHER? WILL I EVER STOP RANTING?!**

 **Ok I'm good.**

 **Anyway… SECOND CHAPTER ONWARDS!**

 **STORY TELLER** (Who sounds suspiciously like Wilbur): There was a strange yet handsome fellow that tugged Harry and Lewis under the memory scanner.

"Who are you?" I and Lewis asked.

"Wilbur Robinson, member of T.T.C." He flashed a piece of paper before I could grab it.

"T.T.C.?" I asked.

"Time Travel Corporation, now a big guy in a bowler hat, approach you?" He said

"No, goodbye." Lewis tugged me down and Wilbur pulled us up.

"Come on! I could lose my job for this now, Bowler hat guy? Approach you?"

"No." I stated firmly.

"He is a suspect in a robbery."

"What did he steal?" Lewis asked.

"A Time Machine."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey shush now!" He put his hand over my mouth, I licked it and he jumped.

"Now I have to go back to H.Q. By H.Q. I mean Headquarter." He said smartly.

"We know!" Lewis and I echoed.

"Smart kids and so see ya peeps, and by peeps I mean…"

"WE KNOW!" we sigh loudly and retreated.

I saw the coach and wondered 'Why's he here?' there was also this crazy woman who looks like fun and… She screamed. And of course, our science teacher.

They came over to Lewis's invention and the science teacher said something's to Lewis and his speech was going well until the memory scanner rattled. Strange thing usually happen to me that are scientifically impossible.

The fan flew off, almost hitting Stanley but hit his mount flitter blow. It erupted in a strange way and the sprinklers went on and Lewis threw the thing around his neck to the ground and ran off with me hot on his heels.

"Wait Lewis! Harry!" Crazy kid yelled, 'How did he know our names?'

I ran to the roof where Lewis was and asked "Are you alright?" softly. Some people call me a girl sometimes, I don't mind.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" Lewis said, angry, I winced which he immedently felt sorry for.

"Sorry Harry, I forgot, you don't like yelling. It's just… I just want someone to adopt me already."

"Me too, but let the chips fall where they be." I said when yelped when something hit me.

"Lewis!" I accused.

"Wasn't me!" He said then I heard a horrible attempt to coo like a pigeon.

I threw the paper near the side of the door, where…

Of course. Creepy kid. He grabbed it and threw it back.

I moved closed and just dropped the paper.

He put it in my hand with a coo.

"We know you're not a pigeon, mate!" I said, annoyed.

He rushed up, putting his hand on my mouth and shushed, looks like he learnt from last time because he, almost immedently, took his hand off.

"Do you wanna blow my cover, mate?!" He said.

"We are the only ones up here!" Lewis said.

"That's what they want you to think. Now go back to the science fair and fix the memory scanner."

"NO! I'm a failure, it won't work!" He said, sad.

"Hey? You sure, it ain't me? You know me?! Made the teacher have a blue wig? Popped up on the roof of the school when I was jumping behind the bins?!" I said "Well, you know. It may have been me!" I said strongly. "Don't you dare give up!"

Lewis was smiling at me, while Willy was laughing.

"I'm the failure, Hare-bear. Not you." He said, using the dreaded nickname.

I looked at him mockingly angry. "Not Hare-bear! Lew-blue!"

Willy said "Well, since you volunteered Hare-bear, here ya go!" he grabbed me by the waist and threw me off the roof!

"ARGH!" I stopped in mid-air, I looked down and screamed.

Then Lewis fell on me.

"Ow!"

Wilbur jumped down and pressed something which made this thing turn into life, red. Then he said "This is a time machine."

"Where are we going?"

"No, Lewis, when?" I asked.

"To the future, 2037!"

The machine vanished in a burst of light.

Meanwhile at that moment…

"Where is one Harry Potter?" A man with a long beard, and a dress kind of thing asked.

"He is on the roof with Lewis, why? Are you a relative of him?" Rose asked.

"No, I am here to ask him if he wants a position at our school." He said.

"Really? What's your name then?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

 **Cliff hanger! Hope you like the second chapter of many Harry Potter and Meet the Robinsons crossover!**

 **So please review, POSITIVE THOUGHTS PEOPLE!**

 **Flames will be used on a campfire, so I can become hyper on melted marshmallows...**

 **Oh and here's some cookies! (::) and MARSHMALLOWS! [ ]**

 **Thank you for reading all of this! ( -'.')- -('.'- ) I FEEL SPECIAL! Until you flame me…**


End file.
